the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
The Camp
The Camp '(also referred to as The Drop Ship) is a palisade built around the Exodus ship that brought The 100 down to Earth. It is a major location in the first season and a minor in the second. The camp is currently uninhabited. Throughout the Series 'Season 1 After the Delinquents landed on Earth they made camp around the Exodus ship. Once they realised that they were living near hostile Grounders, they built a stake-wall around the camp, turning it into a palisade. They also built tunnels and secret passageways for the Delinquents to use to remain hidden from their enemies. On the walls of the camp, Gunners kept watch as an extra defence for the camp. In the Season 1 finale, the camp was abandoned when the Delinquents decided to retreat to the sea. When Grounder scouts attacked they withdrew back to the camp and defended their home. They used the remaining rocket fuel on the drop ship to burn the attacking Grounders. When they left the safety of the drop ship, they were ambushed by Mountain Men who gassed the surviving Delinquents and took them away to Mount Weather in a troop transport vehicle. 'Season 2' In the Season 2 premiere, it is revealed that Raven and later on Murphy are still alive at the camp. After Kane and Abby with Bellamy and Finn arrive at the camp, they take Raven and Murphy to Camp Jaha. Abby writes a message on the wall, informing Clarke of their location 22km away. The camp is then left fully empty of residents. After being vacated, several groups continued to pass through, using the camp as a way station. In "Many Happy Returns", Clarke and Anya stop at the drop ship on their way from Mount Weather to Camp Jaha. Later, in "Long Into an Abyss", Lincoln is treated there while he is still a Reaper and the group tries to figure out how to save him. In "Spacewalker", Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Murphy use the drop ship and camp to try to protect Finn from the Grounders. In "Survival of the Fittest", Murphy returns with Jaha to show him his son's grave. Jaha uses the camp as a meeting place for any other Sky People who wished to join him on his journey to The City of Light. The Drop Ship See Also: Dropships The Delinquents' drop ship was launched from The Ark with all 100 Delinquents and Bellamy Blake. It was intended to land on Mount Weather but landed twenty miles away on the wrong mountain. In the rough landing, it lost communications with the Ark, leaving the Delinquents' wristbands as the only form of monitoring the Earth's habitability. The Delinquents then established their Camp around the drop ship and used it as a shelter. Residents Current: 'None '''Past: 'Delinquents *Clarke Griffin *Finn Collins *Jasper Jordan *Jones *Monty Green *Octavia Blake *Bellamy Blake *John Murphy (Exiled) *Nathan Miller *Harper *Monroe *Raven Reyes '''Deceased Residents *Glen Dickson *Pascal *Trina *Atom *Wells Jaha *Charlotte *John Mbege *Roma *Diggs *Dax *Derek *Connor *Myles *Drew *Sterling *Fox Appearances The Camp appeared in all episodes in Season 1. In Season 2 it appeared in the following episodes: "The 48", "Reapercussions", "Long Into an Abyss" and "Spacewalker". Notes and Trivia *The Camp was built around the dropship that brought the 100 and Bellamy to Earth. *A graveyard was put in place outside the camp walls as a place to bury the dead. *This camp was the first camp made by the Sky People, the second being Camp Jaha. *More than 300 Grounder warriors died here. Category:The 100 Category:Earth Category:Delinquents Category:Locations